choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Sibling (High School Story: Class Act)
Twin Sibling, a character in High School Story: Class Act series, is Your Character's twin sibling. He/She is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. Although his/her default name is "Casey", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your twin's gender and appearance changes according to the player's preferences for Your Character. Your Twin will always have the opposite gender but the same skin tone as you do. Personality Your twin is shown to be bubbly, lively, and excitable, often poking fun good-heartedly at Your Character. S/He easily makes friends, as when greeting Lorenzo, finding a girlfriend, and joining the football team all on the first day. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 6: Locked In * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 6: With The Fishes * Chapter 7: Friend, Fam, or Foe? * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine *Chapter 15: New Roots Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World * Chapter 2: Thanks, But No Thanks * Chapter 3: I Spy * Chapter 4: Clash of the Casts * Chapter 5: Cold Feet * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? * Chapter 7: Who Are You? * Chapter 8: Boiling Over * Chapter 9: Race Against Time * Chapter 10: London Ho! * Chapter 11: Bienvenue a Paris! * Chapter 12: The Heist, London * Chapter 13: The Final Bow Relationships Your Character Your twin is a stark contrast to Your Character. Whereas Your Character feels initially uncomfortable during the first day of school, your twin has already made connections. S/He nevertheless supports you, apologizing for bragging too much about Amber. S/he still teases your character on everything, from your affection for Rory to being nervous about meeting new people. However, when s/he breaks up with Amber at Homecoming, your twin tells you that s/he feels awkward and has a hard time with everything too. S/he thought you were the one who had everything figured out. In Book 2, when your twin and Rory decide to go each run for student body president, it starts off as an amicable race. However, when they start taking the competition too seriously, attack each other verbally, and sabotage the other's campaign, you feel conflicted and whoever you don't choose will feel hurt, angry, or betrayed. In Chapter 7, you need to choose which of the two you will help during the winter festival and trying to use a white lie backfires. Amber Hutchinson Your twin is initially infatuated with Amber, calling her "sweetheart" and bragging about her being his/her first kiss. If your twin is female, Your Character mentions she came out of the closet at age six. In Chapter 4, Amber declares her love for your twin in front of all her party guests which makes your twin say that s/he loves her too. In Chapter 7, they break up at Homecoming, and your twin tells her that s/he never loved her. Erin Ward During the Fall quarter, you and Erin have opportunities to cheer up your twin after his/her break-up with Amber. By bringing Erin along, you encourage her and your twin to form a relationship. If you do, in Chapter 15, they tell you that your twin asked her out on a date to the movies. If asked, your twin says he/she found Erin interesting since Homecoming and wanted to get to know her better; Erin says she didn't realize her feelings until your twin brought her flowers that night. In Book 2, she becomes Casey's campaign manager when your twin decides to run for president. Gallery Other Looks Gender, Face and Hair AllCaseys.jpg|All 6 variations of Twin Sibling Book 1 |-|Male= Twin male3 football.jpg|Male Twin Face 1 Football Outfit Male Twin Sibling Football Uniform .PNG|Male Twin Face 2 Football Outfit Twin_Face_3_Football.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Football Outfit Twin_male3_party.jpg|Male Twin Face 1 Party Outfit (full view) Twin_Face_3_Party_full.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Party Outfit (full view) Twin male3 party hexagon.jpg|Male Twin Face 1 Party Outfit Male Twin in Amber’s Party.PNG|Male Twin Face 2 Party Outfit Twin_Face_3_Party.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Party Outfit Male twin 1 casual.jpg|Male Twin Face 1 Everyday Outfit (full view) Twin male v2 default outfit.jpg|Male Twin Face 2 Everyday Outfit (full view) Twin_Face_3_Everyday_full.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Everyday Outfit (full view) Male twin 1 homecoming.jpg|Male Twin Face 1 Homecoming Outfit Twin male 2 homecoming.jpg|Male Twin Face 2 Homecoming Outfit Twin_Face_3_Homecoming.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Homecoming Outfit |-|Female= Female_Twin_Football_Uniform.png|Football Uniform (Female Twin 1) Female 5 twin football.jpg|Football Uniform (Female Twin 2) HSSCA1_Female_Twin_Face_v3_football_outfit.PNG|Football Uniform (Female Twin 3) Twin female 5 party full view.jpg|Female Twin 2 Party Full View HSSCA1_Female_Twin_Face_v3_party_outfit_full_view.PNG|Female Twin 3 Party Full View Female 5 twin party outfit.jpg|Female Twin 2 in Party Outfit HSSCA1_Female_Twin_Face_v3_party_outfit.PNG|Female Twin 3 Party Outfit Female Twin Full View.jpg|Female Twin 1 Full View Twin female 5 school clothes.jpg|Female Twin 2 Full View HSSCA1_Female_Twin_Face_v3_everyday_full_view.PNG|Female Twin 3 Full View BlondefemaleTwinSiblinghomecomingoutfit.png|Homecoming outfit (Female Twin) Female twin 2 homecoming hexagon.jpg|Homecoming (Female 2) HSSCA1_Female_Twin_Face_v3_homecoming_outfit.png|Homecoming (Female 3) |-|Mixed= Twin Sibling - Amber's Party.jpg|Amber's Party Full View (Male & Female) Book 2 |-|Male= HSSCA2_Male_Twin_Face_v1_pajamas.JPG|Male Twin Face 1 Pajamas HSSCA2_Male_Twin_Face_v2_pajamas.JPG|Male Twin Face 2 Pajamas Twin_Face_3_Pajamas.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Pajamas Male Twin F4 Pajamas.PNG|Male Twin Face 4 Pajamas HSSCA2_Male_Twin_Face_v1_winter_outfit_full_view.JPG|Male Twin Face 1 Winter Outfit (Full View) Male Twin Sibling Winter Full View.PNG|Male Twin Face 2 Winter Outfit (Full View) Twin_Face_3_Winter_full.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Winter Outfit (Full View) Male Twin F4 Winter Outfit.PNG|Male Twin Face 4 Winter Outfit (Full View) HSSCA2_Male_Twin_Face_v1_winter_outfit.JPG|Male Twin Face 1 Winter Outfit Twin 2 male winter.jpg|Male Twin Face 2 Winter Outfit Twin_Face_3_Winter.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Winter Outfit Male twin 4 regular clothes.jpg|Male Twin Face 4 Winter Outfit Twin_face_1_debate.jpg|Twin Male Face 1 Debate Outfit (full view) Male twin 2 debate outfit.jpg|Male Twin 2 Debate Outfit Male Twin Debate Outfit.jpg|Male Twin 3 Debate Outfit Male4 twin debate.jpg|Male Twin 4 Debate Outfit HSSCA2_Male_Twin_Face_v1_debate_outfit.JPG|Male Twin Face 1 Debate Outfit Twin Sibling Face 2 Debate Outfit.PNG|Male Twin 2 Debate Twin_Face_3_Debate.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Debate Outfit Twin male4 debate hexagon.jpg|Male Twin 4 Debate HSSCA2_Male_Twin_Face_v1_baking_sale_outfit.JPG|Male Twin Face 1 Baking Sale Outfit Male Twin F3 Bake Sale Outfit.jpg|Male Twin Face 2 Bake Sale Outfit Twin_Face_3_Bakesale.jpg|Male Twin Face 3 Bake Sale Outfit Male twin 4 ice cream shirt.jpg|Male Twin Face 4 Bake Sale Outfit |-|Female= HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v1_pajamas.JPG|Female Twin Face 1 Pajamas HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v2_pajamas.JPG|Female Twin Face 2 Pajamas HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v3_pajamas.PNG|Female Twin Face 3 Pajamas FemaleTwinSiblinginPajama.png|Female Twin Face 4 Pajamas HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v1_winter_outfit.JPG|Female Twin Face 1 Winter Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v2_winter_outfit.JPG|Female Twin Face 2 Winter Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v3_winter_outfit.PNG|Female Twin Face 3 Winter Outfit FemaleTwinSiblinginWinterOutfit.png|Female Twin Face 4 Winter Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v1_winter_outfit_full_view.JPG|Female Twin Face 1 Winter Outfit (Full View) HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v2_winter_outfit_full_view.JPG|Female Twin Face 2 Winter Outfit (Full View) HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v3_winter_outfit_full_view.PNG|Female Twin Face 3 Winter Outfit (Full View) FemaleTwinSiblinginFullViewofWinterOutfitinCABK2.png|Female Twin Face 4 Winter Outfit (Full View) HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v1_debate_outfit.JPG|Female Twin Face 1 Debate Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v2_debate_outfit.JPG|Female Twin Face 2 Debate Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v3_debate_outfit.PNG|Female Twin Face 3 Debate Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v4_debate_outfit.jpg|Female Twin 4 Debate Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v1_debate_outfit_full_view.JPG|Female Twin Face 1 Debate Outfit (Full View) HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v2_debate_outfit_full_view.JPG|Female Twin Face 2 Debate Outfit (Full View) HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v3_debate_outfit_full_view.PNG|Female Twin Face 3 Debate Outfit (Full View) FemaleTwinSiblinginDebateOutfitFullView.png|Female Twin Face 4 Debate Outfit (Full View) HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v1_baking_sale_outfit.JPG|Female Twin Face 1 Bake Sale Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v2_baking_sale_outfit.JPG|Female Twin Face 2 Bake Sale Outfit HSSCA2_Female_Twin_Face_v3_baking_sale_outfit.PNG|Female Twin Face 3 Bake Sale Outfit AlternateFemaleTwinSiblinginBakeSaleOutfit.png|Female Twin Face 4 Bake Sale Outfit Book 3 |-|Male= Twin_face_1_spring_outfit.jpg|Male Twin Face 1 Spring Outfit Twin Male Face 2 - Spring Outfit.jpg|Male Twin Face 2 Spring Outfit HSSCA3_Male_Twin_Face_v3_Spring_Outfit.png|Male Twin Face 3 Spring Outfit Twin Male Face 4 Spring Outfit.PNG|Male Twin Face 4 Spring Outfit Male Twin F1 Spring Full View.PNG|Male Twin Face 1 Spring Outfit Full view HSSCA male 2 twin casual full view.png|Male Twin Face 2 Spring Full View Twin Male F4 Spring Full View.PNG|Male Twin Face 4 Spring Outfit Full View Male Twin F4 Tempest Costume.PNG|Male Twin Face 4 Tempest Costume Male Twin F4 Prom.PNG|Male Twin Face 4 Prom Suit HSSCA male 2 twin prom full view.png|Male Twin Face 2 Prom Suit Full View Twin Male F3 Prom Suit Full View.PNG|Male Twin Face 3 Prom Suit Full View Male Twin F4 Prom Full View.PNG|Male Twin Face 4 Prom Suit Full View |-|Female= HSSCA3FemaleTwinF1Spring.png|Female Twin Face 1 Spring Outfit HSSCA female 3 twin bk3.jpg|Female Twin Face 2 Spring Outfit HSSCA3_Female_Twin_Face_v3_Spring_Outfit.png|Female Twin Face 3 Spring Outfit HSSCA3_Female_Twin_Face_v4_Spring_Outfit.png|Female Twin Face 4 Spring Outfit Hssca3 twin ff2 Ariel costume.jpg|Female Twin Face 2 Tempest Costume HSSCA3 Female Twin v1 Prom Dress FV.jpg|Female Twin Face 1 Prom Dress Full View Hssca3 twin ff2 prom dress.jpg|Female Twin Face 2 Prom Dress Full View HSSCABk3_Twin_Female_Face_v4_prom_dress_full.png|Female Twin Face 4 Prom Dress Full View Miscellaneous Ice Sculpture.png|Amber & Your Twin ObsidienneCologne.png|Gift from Amber (if male) TRR Liam's Gift to MC in Ch13.jpg|Gift from Amber (if female) Twin campaign cupcakes.jpg|Premium Cupcakes Election Forecast as of CA,BK 2, Ch. 2.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 2 ElectionForecastinCABK2Ch.3.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 3 ElectionForecastasofCh.5ofCABK2.png|One version of election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch.5 AlternateElectionForecastwithMaleTwinandFemaleRory.jpg|Second Version of Election Forecast CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.9.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 9 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.12?.png|Election forecast as of (possibly) CA, BK 2, Ch. 12 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.13.png||Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 13 Kate's Diary.png|Biological Parents' Diary Trivia * You can play as your twin in a premium scene in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 5. * Your twin is younger than Your Character by three minutes. ** Additionally in Chapter 7, your Twin Sibling will reveal to Erin Ward that both of you are adopted. * Your twin says s/he had enough drama experience for a lifetime of acting in your magnum opus, "The Snail That Lived Forever" in third grade. Nevertheless, your twin will give acting a try if you decide to play Corporation at the cast party in Chapter 15. In Book 3, s/he will try out for the spring musical. * In Book 2, your twin campaigns for student body president under the platform to strengthen athletics and school spirit during off-sports seasons. Depending on player choices, s/he can win the election and succeed Maria Flores * If your twin's default name is kept, s/he will share the same forename as [[Your Character (Open Heart)|the MC in Open Heart]], who also has the default name Casey. * Regardless of the twin's sex, s/he will be romantically interested in females, dating Amber and optionally having the chance to date Erin. * In Book 3, s/he is cast in The Tempest as Ariel, the wind spirit. The name is not changed regardless of the Twin Sibling's sex. * If you decide to read your biological parents' diary in Book 3, Chapter 8, it is revealed that you and your Twin were born on January 12th, 2005. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:Jocks Category:Playable Characters Category:Playing Cupid